


Artificial

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bananas, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Ridiculous, argument or fight, this is just utter fluff don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: Steve and Tony get in small argument about what constitutes a 'real' banana.





	Artificial

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, 4th fill for my May MCU bingo card. Prompt was 'fight'. I feel like Steve and Tony fight so much in canon, whether it be with each other or bad guys or whatever and I knew I had to do something different and fun.
> 
> And one day at work while I was eating a cup of Okois Banana Cream Yogurt, this idea was born. It's utterly ridiculous and fun and I learned a lot about artificial banana flavoring. Who says fic writing isn't educational?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Steve. Steeevveeee. I know they’re not the same as what you remember but that doesn’t mean they aren’t real! They’re grown and raised just like any other!” Tony’s laughing as he dices up the fruit to put into the smoothies he’s making them for lunch.

“But they aren’t the same!” Steve says, leaning against the counter next to Tony, watching the other man’s agile fingers and hands maneuver the knife and fruits. Tony’s grace was mesmerizing and Steve has to give himself a mental shake to keep focused on the conversation.

“If they look like a banana, peel like a banana, taste like a---”

“But they  _ don’t _ taste like bananas! At least not the ones I ate growing up.”

Tony sets the knife down and puts his hands on his hips while turning to face Steve. “What’s so different about the taste?”

Steve sighs. Of everything in this century that was different from what he grew up with, it was  _ bananas _ of all things that they were arguing over. Granted, it wasn’t really an argument; there was too much laughter and teasing for it to be a real fight. Still.  _ Bananas. _ His mouth twitches in amusement. 

“These bananas,” he says, gesturing at the two pieces of fruit Tony had yet to cut up, “aren’t...I don’t know...aren’t as sweet? They’re bland.”

“Bland.” Tony raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes! I don’t know. They just don’t taste the same.”

Tony looks at Steve in contemplation and Steve shuffles his feet and crosses his arms, feeling defensive. Which was stupid, because they were talking about  _ bananas. _

“Ok,” Tony says before turning back to the fruit.

He doesn’t cut up the bananas.

\--

Tony does some research about bananas from the 1940s and discovers to his surprise that the banana Steve was used to nearly went extinct decades ago. 

After doing some more research, however, he does find out that the flavor of the banana of the 40s, the Gros Michel, lives on in almost any artificially flavored banana food. Well, actually, the artificial banana flavoring used today is made up of the primary compound found in bananas that give them their taste. This compound in its most basic form happens to taste a lot like the now nearly extinct Gros Michel; the artificial flavor was not actually based off that banana but the Gros Michel banana just happens to taste artificial.

Tony is also happy to learn that while the Gros Michel isn’t available commercially, there are banana farmers far and wide that continue to grow them in small groves. He grins.

“JARVIS, I need you to place an order for me.”

**\--**

A few days later, Steve makes his way towards the communal kitchen after his morning run. He’s a bit sweaty and in desperate need of the jug of ice he had stuck in the fridge to thaw. 

He’s rubbing a towel over the back of his neck when he enters the kitchen, only to come to an abrupt and confused hault. The counter has a pile of  _ yellow  _ stacked on it; bright, glowing, sunshine yellow. As he steps closer, he is able to make out the different items piled together.

He stops again, puzzled. Everything was...banana flavored. He notices a card sitting at the front of the pile and picks it up, hoping for an explanation.

_ Apparently your 40s banana taste like fake banana, which means my bananas are the real ones. Here’s a bunch of fake banana flavored things to hold you over for a few days. There’s more in the fridge and freezer. _

- _TS_

Steve’s not sure what to make of the ‘hold you over’ comment, but pushes it aside for now to take inventory of the giant yellow pile.

A five pound bag of exclusively yellow nerds. A glass jar full of banana Runts -- Tony must have either specially ordered them that way or picked out all the bananas himself from a bunch of bags because Steve was sure they didn’t come that way. Banana taffy -- both the Willy Wonka Laffy Taffy and traditional salt water taffy -- jelly beans, candy canes, gum, and countless more. Steve shakes his head and moves to the refrigerator, where he finds banana cream pie and yogurt, soda, and popsicles in the freezer.

He pulls out one of the popsicles, temporarily forgetting about his quest for water, and leans against the counter. He pops the end of the icy treat into his mouth and closes his eyes in bliss.  _ That _ is what a banana is supposed to taste like. The flavor takes him back to summer days when he was much smaller and younger. Bananas-- and any other fruit, really--were a special treat when he was growing up and him and Bucky would get so excited when either of their mothers brought one or two home. 

Steve smiles, and tries to think of a way to thank Tony.

\--

A few days later, Steve comes home from a meeting with Fury and Hill to find a small crate sitting on the kitchen counter. Inside, nestled in plastic and absorption towels, was a large cluster of bananas. Steve knows, without having to taste one, that these are the same kind of bananas he grew up with; he can tell by the smell of them alone.

He carefully breaks off one of the bananas from the cluster and peels it, once again filled with thoughts of  _ homesummerbuckyhome.  _ He takes a bite, and it’s wonderful and while the candies and things from before were good, the real thing is so much better.

An idea occurs to him while chewing and he smiles, pulling out his phone. While taking the next bite of his banana, smile still on his face, he snaps a picture and sends it to Tony with a simple message.

_ Thanks _

\--

Floors below, Tony looks at his phone and chokes on his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at Spacefoxen on tumblr!


End file.
